


Party sex

by ML55555



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Bill is like 16, Drugged Sex, Drugs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ML55555/pseuds/ML55555
Summary: Patrick drugs Bill at a party and rapes him.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Patrick Hockstetter
Kudos: 27





	Party sex

Bill should not have left his drink alone, like really should not have left it alone. He was already kind of drunk, this was his first real party, not something with just the other losers with some cheap alcohol. It was still beer, which he didn’t like as much as when he snuck tastes of his mothers wine, but good enough for this. Someone had put some type of drug in his drink, at first he only noticed a slight change in taste, but nothing big enough to warrant any concern to him. But now he was really hot and turned on, he tried to look for any of his friends but couldn’t find any of them. Richie, Eddie, and Stan were probably in some room making out or fucking, he didn’t know what Bev or Ben would be doing.   
He vaguely felt a hand on his shoulder, someone asking if he was okay. Bill replied no, that someone spiked his drink with something. The boy (he thinks it’s a boy anyway, he only could hear him, and even then barely over the loud music and being drunk and drugged) smirked and that he knows before dragging Bill to an open bedroom before throwing him on the bed and locking the door. Bill looked up and vaguely could tell who it was, Patrick Hockstetter, he was fucked. Being alone with Patrick was already bad, but alone with him when he was drugged? That was bad, he knew Patrick would fuck him, why else give him the drugs, he’d already be able to beat the shit out of him or cut him or burn him with a lighter without the drugs, or alcohol. He supposed he’d be able to rape him normally but wanted to make him enjoy it. Bill tried to move away, but any movement just made his dick rub against his pants and him moaning. Hot, his body was too hot, clothes too restrictive. Bill wanted to take them off but could barely move his arms, he felt his mind fog up with horniness, he needed release. Bill quickly forgot about any potential danger he was in with Patrick.  
“P-please clothes off. Patrick f-f-fuck me” Bill had no clue if the stuttering was from the alcohol or just natural but he couldn’t care he just wanted release, this was not how he expected to lose his virginity but not much he could do now.   
“I’ll take your clothes off now, but not going to get fucked yet. Wouldn’t want to hurt you too badly, at least not here...” Patrick’s clothes were already off, his seven inch dick already hard.   
Taking Bill’s clothes off was easy for Patrick, especially when he was so compliant, his eyes looking at him like a lost puppy, one that he could easily kill. Bill’s chest was smooth and pale, what Patrick expected it to look like but was still a nice sight to see, couldn’t wait to leave marks over it, his neck, and thighs. He sat down on the edge of his bed and told Bill to start blowing him. Bill immediately got on his knees in front of Patrick, knowing that this would be the only way he’d get any sort of release, he still didn’t want to do it but opened his mouth and took the large dick in his mouth. It was no surprise to him that the smell was bad, for what he could through the drugs and alcohol. Bill did his best to relax his throat, knew in the back of his head it wouldn’t be good if he bit down, this situation already wasn’t good. Patrick’s hands were holding his hair in a tight grip, forcing his head along his shaft at a rough pace. Bill felt himself gagging as Patrick’s dick repeatedly hit the back of his throat, his mouth was starting to hurt from holding his mouth open, not used to having anything that thick in there. After a few more minutes Patrick pulled out leaving Bill to cough before Patrick pulled him up on the bed and threw him down.  
Patrick immediately entered Bill’s ass roughly, causing him to lightly scream, though mostly a moan. Bill thinks whatever drug Patrick gave him must’ve caused him to be less receptive to pain, definitely more horny and hard to think. He felt Patrick biting at his neck and teasing his nipples. He knew that he’d definitely get some marks from him, he had no clue how he’d explain this to his parents he said he was studying with Stan, but he quickly forgot about that when Patrick hit his prostate and he came hard, his cum shooting all over his chest and some even some his lips. Bill knew with whatever he was given he wouldnt've lasted long, but still faster than expected. He felt his mind go away as he became overwhelmed with pleasure, moaning louder and louder as Patrick kept hitting his prostate. Bill vaguely felt hands on his neck squeezing down, his breathing slowly stopping, if he could move his hands, or feel what was happening enough through getting fucked so hard his hands would probably be trying to stop it. Patrick did eventually let go of his neck, if he was going to kill the boy it would be when he could tell what was happening not drugged up, and not through strangulation. Bill coughed some once able to breath again, but mostly instantly moaned, his pupils were dilated, Patrick thought he looked perfect like this, drugged up lost in pleasure only thinking about him. Patrick looked at his neck, and how it was covered in his bite marks, he let out a low groan before moving his mouth to his chest biting at Bill’s nipples. Bill could barely think, mind to clouded with lust, body too hot, at this point he forgot completely who he was with, when he looked at him he found him oddly attractive, his black hair going well with his features.   
By the time Patrick was about to cum, Bill had already cum two more times, voice going from loud moans to quiet whimpers. Patrick came, dick fully inside Bill, as Bill came again, completely dry. Patrick stayed in for a few moments before pulling out, causing Bill to whine at the loss of feeling. Patrick looked at Bill’s hole, leaking a mixture of cum and blood from how rough he was before leaning down and biting at his thighs. It was harder than he did on his neck or nipples, drawing some blood, Patrick moaned at the taste and licked it up before biting another spot and repeating the process. By the time he was done, Bill had already passed out. Patrick decided to have one last game and took Bill’s underwear and leaved him frilly pink panties, he’d be sure to wait outside the house in the morning to pull down his pants, if he wasn’t wearing them would be fine, but if he was it would be fun.   
When Bill woke up the first thing he noticed was his headache, then the intense pain in his ass. He must’ve gotten drunk, not remembering he was drugged. He stumbled his way to the bathroom to get a cup of water and look over himself in the mirror. He knew he was fucked (both literally and figuratively) when he saw his neck, there was no way he’d hide that from his dad, he knew he told him he went to Stan’s to study for a biology test, he could remember that through his haze of memories, couldn’t even remember who fucked him, aside that they were big. He then made his way back to whatever room he was in and saw that whoever fucked him also replaced his underwear, he figured he could wear it and no one would know before getting home, so he put on the panties finding them oddly nice feeling before heading out the door. When he got out, and his eyes adjusted to the light he saw Patrick there, internally cursing his luck, why did it have to be Patrick, even Henry would be preferable. He tried to go by him as fast as possible but with no luck as he was grabbed by the back of his shirt.  
“Did you really think you’d be able to escape me?”  
“L-l-let me g-go you freak” Bill knew this wouldn’t go well for him, he already hurt plenty from last night, he didn’t need a psycho let Patrick doing anything else.  
“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you right now… not anymore than last night, just wanted to see if you were wearing my gift” Bill tried to process what Patrick meant by that before his pants were pulled down showing the panties to the world.   
Bill felt his face heat up in a blush, and felt his dick get hard. Fuck! Why now of all times, and did Patrick really fuck him while he was drunk?   
“Looks like you even enjoy it. If you ever want more you know where to find me” Patrick sneered, before throwing Bill down on the grass, allowing a crowd to form around him laughing at Bill before he was able to get up and go find his friends.


End file.
